Domestics
by coffeeandcupcakes
Summary: Nine years ago she had been trapped in this dull universe doing a job she hated while grieving for her lost soulmate. Now he was here, eating marmalade with his fingers like he’d never changed." A small snapshot of life with the Tylers. Ten.Five/Rose.


**Domestics**

Two girls walked down the main street, turning off onto a small side street. It was three o'clock in the afternoon and the streets were littered with Edinburgh Road Primary School kids spilling out of the school. Green blazers were everywhere, on little Year One kids and older Year Six kids.

The two girls were planning. Not just any willy-nilly plan, either. It was a highly top-secret, cunning, subtle plan that Agatha Christie would be proud of. Every plot hole, loophole and flaw had been smoothed over, every detail gone over and over again. It was perfect.

It was a plan to prank her uncle.

Hannah Rose Tyler was six and a half years old. Her best friend, Amber, (who she was currently planning her master plan with) had just turned six and three-quarters the week before. They had been joined at the hip since anyone could remember, and their parents were close as well – the four of them worked together at the Torchwood Institute. Amber came to Hannah's after school everyday, where Hannah's grandparents looked after her until her parents had finished work.

Hannah's uncle was about to turn ten. Tony Tyler was the annoyance of Hannah's life. She called Tony her cousin, refusing to admit that he was her uncle. It was a subject Tony held above his niece, but he usually said in public that she was his cousin after a particularly painful kick from both Hannah and Amber combined, with the threat of more if he uttered another word about Hannah being Tony's niece to anyone outside their family.

"So we smuggled the sauce away before we call them into the room?" Amber asked, as Hannah sighed. Her granddad's car was parked just around the corner and Hannah knew that they wouldn't be able to discuss the plan once they had got into the car.

"Yep. We'll keep in the drawer, the bottom one. Tomato, mayo, brown and the yellow one," Hannah replied, counting off the different kinds of her fingers, as easily as could be with a pink lunchbox clutched in her left hand.

"Cool," Amber said, as Pete Tyler's silver Earth Rover came into view. Amber tugged open the door of the car, jumping in as Hannah clambered in beside her.

"Afternoon, Hannah, Amber," the driver said warmly.

"Hey Charlie!" The girls chorused, knowing Pete's driver well. The main dutifully drove the girls (and Tony) to and from school each day.

"Can we get going?" Hannah asked, hoping that Charlie would forget about Tony. She asked the same question every day, and every day the answer was the same.

"Forgetting something, Hannah?" Charlie asked just as Tony pulled open the door. Hannah and Amber groaned as he jumped in, followed by his ever-faithful sidekick Zach. They took the seats opposite the girls, Tony aiming a sharp kick at Hannah. Tony and Zach were as close as Amber and Hannah were. Zach's Dad worked with Pete at Torchwood, while his mum was friends with Jackie and Rose.

"Right, now we're here," Charlie said, as Tony opened his mouth to wind up the girls, "I'm to take you to Torchwood."

The boys whooped, while the girls groaned; Charlie looked surprised, usually the kids were excited to go to Torchwood, it was a rare treat. But what he didn't know was that this completely messed up the girls' prank plan, which had included Zach.

"Operation Sauce aborted," Hannah whispered to Amber, but Tony picked up on it right away.

"What's 'Operation Sauce?'" He asked, nudging Hannah in the ribs. "Hannah Rose, tell me what Operation Sauce? Something to do with me?"

"Tony, don't call me Hannah Rose!" Hannah said, punching Tony hard on the arm. She hated anyone calling her Hannah Rose – and she usually made it well-known that anyone who called her it would get physically hurt. The only people who called in Hannah Rose were her mother and father, and that was only when she was in serious trouble.

Tony scowled and rubbed his arm, but nevertheless left his niece alone. He knew what she could be liked when riled and since no parental figures were around (Charlie hardly counted) she wouldn't hold back.

The kids chatted amicably for the next few minutes until the Torchwood's impressive structure loomed above them. All talking stopped as the kids watched as people rushed around the building, zeppelins landed on the roof and, more interestingly, two pigeons having a fight just at the entrance.

"Wow!" Tony said, gazing.

"It's so cool," Zach butted in, also gazing.

"It's disgusting!" Amber said, looking the two pigeons fighting as the boys stared in awed horror.

"Trust Tony to think it cool," Hannah said, linking arms with Amber, and the two stalked away as the boys watched the fight with interest, Charlie unsuccessfully trying to move them alone. It was only five minutes and one dead pigeon later that the boys came to join the girls to go to the fourteenth floor where their parents' offices were. Everyone loved the lifts at Torchwood; they were fully made of glass so the kids could see everyone and everything going up. Once there, the kids separated to go to their parents' offices. Hannah ran down the corridor, stopping at the door that said 'Rose Tyler, Special Operations Agent' and underneath it, 'Doctor Daniel Tyler PhD'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose Tyler was having a good day.

There had only been fifteen 'alien' sightings, all of which could easily be explained. Rose had retired from being a field agent around seven years ago, when she was five months pregnant with her first and only child. The Doctor was, of course, upset that Rose was going out on duty while pregnant and had taken it upon himself to tell Rose's supervisor that she was with child as Rose had been putting it off, still somewhat in denial that she would have to give up her job.

Luckily for her, Pete had made her a job title all for herself. Special Operations Agent. Usually, she just took care of the media – Pete had found that Rose had a way of charming the press – and also doing odd jobs around different departments. The Doctor, who had got a job at Torchwood on arrival on this universe, had also retired from field duty a few weeks after Rose had; mainly because it hadn't been the same without her, just some thin, twenty-something man who's voice hadn't broken yet who wanted to do everything by the book. 'By the book' was boring in the Doctor's book, and in Rose's book, too.

Rose rushed into her office, filing a bunch of papers in the cabinet before groaning at the pile of papers on her desk, and casting a look at the Doctor's, seeing a similar situation.

She had just sat down on her chair when a loud knock came before a small girl with a mane of brown hair as untameable as her father's came running into the room, dumping her bag down as she ran to her mother.

"Mummy!" Hannah said, jumping up onto her mum's lap and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Hannah," Rose said, smoothing down her daughter's hair and pressed a kiss to it. "How was school?"

"Fine. We did sums. I finished them all before everyone else _again_," Hannah said, rolling her eyes. "And Miss Long made me sit and wait for all the other kids to finish. It was so boring!"

Rose laughed, before tweaking Hannah's cheek. "Don't worry honey. Maybe next parents evening I could talk to her, maybe see if she'll let you read or so some harder sums?"

Hannah thought about it for a moment. "OK," she said, before leaning back against Rose's chest and sticking her thumb in her mouth. Both Rose and the Doctor had unsuccessfully tried to stop Hannah from sucking her thumb. She didn't do it in school, however, much to the Doctor and Rose's relief, but she still maintained the thumb-sucking at home.

The two sat in silence, the only thing breaking the silence the clicking of keyboard keys as Rose typed up her report for the day. Within three minutes it was done and emailed to her father, leaving her free to go home as soon as the Doctor was done.

It was another five minutes before the Doctor burst in, during which Rose and Hannah had chatted away about anything and everything as they often did.

"God, I swear, if Harry goes on about stupid things that don't need discussing any more I'm gonna kill him!" He said, looking at the paperwork and groaning in an identical way to Rose. He pulled his chair across so that it was close to Rose's and plonked his feet up on her desk, before opening his arms for his six-year-old daughter to crawl over her mother and onto her father. "Hey, Hannah Banana," He said, giving his daughter a bear hug, before kissing her messily on her cheek.

Even though she'd had six years of it, it still warmed Rose's heart to see the Doctor interact with their daughter. She had known that this Doctor was different from the old Doctor, and the changes weren't drastic, just … noticeable. Like the old Doctor would have never, ever, put up with the amount of domestically that their lives now had. Not only did they have their own family, and jobs, they also had their own house with windows and carpets, and a mortgage. This new Doctor had taken to it like a duck to water, but even the some things never change. It was the Doctor who had suggested they call their daughter Hannah, and Rose had taken to it appropriately – then realised that Hannah rhymed with banana. It had kept the Doctor adequate amused for ages, hence her nickname 'Hannah Banana'.

What was even more astonishing, however, was Hannah's love of bananas. She had obviously inherited it from her father. She had been about six months old when she started speaking, and after the traditional 'mama' and 'dada' had come to word 'nana'. Jackie had been delighted, her being Hannah's Nana and all, until Hannah had pointed at the fruit in her father's hand, proudly saying 'nana!'. The Doctor, of course, had been delighted.

Hannah's squeal made her jump out of her reverie. Hannah was half-leaning, half-falling off the chair, although her father's arms were wrapped securely around her waist. Rose laughed, before addressing the Doctor. "You ready to go?"

"Yep," He said, popping the 'p', just like his other self did. Reaching over, he grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on as best he could with a six-year-old on his hip. "_Allons-y_!" He grinned at Rose, who grinned just as brightly back.

"I'm hungry, Daddy."

The Doctor laughed. "OK, we're going now, sweetie. You just have to hold on a little longer, I have to go see Frazer next door, yeah?" He to her, and she nodded. But she was spared waiting by the arrival of the mysterious Frazer.

"I've got it done, and it'll only take a few minutes tomorrow," He said, upon entering the office where the small family were departing.

"Are you sure? I'll honestly do it at home …" the Doctor argued, somewhat weakly, as honestly, he'd hate nothing more than taking this particularly stubborn piece of paperwork home with him.

"It's OK, Dan. I'm due you a favour anyway after that whole nasty business with the Weevils," Frazer said, before saying his goodbyes. Upon arrival in the universe the Doctor needed an identity. He admitted that he'd always hated the name 'John Smith', thinking it boring. So he had come up with Daniel, and just took the Tyler's name – no-one asked questions, and it made it much easier when the Doctor and Rose got married two and a half years after arriving in the parallel universe. He had asked all his close friends to call him 'Doctor', however, saying it was a university nickname that had stuck.

"Thanks, Frazer," the Doctor said quietly as the man exited the office. "Let's go before poor Hannah drops dead of starvation because she hasn't had her afternoon banana!"

Hannah cheered. Even though she liked going to Torchwood, the excitement wore off after a while to be replaced by boredom.

Soon enough, the trio were seated in the family's black Range Rover car. Even though there were newer models out there, Range Rover had existed in both universes and Rose had always wanted her family to have one growing up. The Doctor thought it sleek and attractive, while Hannah was concentrating on keeping her small eyes open as the leather was soft and sleep was begging to claim her.

They pulled up outside their house. It was smaller than Pete's, although by not much. With seven bedrooms, two living rooms, eight bathrooms, six en-suites, a cinema room, pool and a games room, it was like a small village in a home. The Doctor, used to a large home, had managed to get used to it pretty quickly.

Hannah, now suddenly wide awake, had streaked straight for the kitchen. "Wait up, Banana!" the Doctor called after his hyperactive daughter, and rolled his eyes as Rose rushed after her to make sure she didn't get into anything dangerous.

A scream emitted from the kitchen that sent the Doctor's heart thrumming.

He sprinted into the kitchen, panting "What's wrong?" Apparently, though, nothing was wrong. Hannah had just eaten a pear.

The Doctor laughed as Rose fetched Hannah something to get the taste away while he grabbed a jar of marmalade from the fridge. Sitting down, he dunked his fingers in the jar, licking them clean.

Rose herself thought about life. Nine years ago she had been trapped in this dull universe doing a job she hated while grieving for her lost soulmate. Now he was here, eating marmalade with his fingers like he'd never changed. Now she had a family – a family that was going to get bigger. Tonight was the night she was going to tell him. She'd been suspecting it for a while, but yesterday everything had become clear.

The Doctor had marmalade, Rose was trying to calm her daughter, and Hannah was lamenting that she hated pears, and the Tyler's were about to gain another family member.

Life was good.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Just a one-shot that's been begging for me to write it. It was basically a snapshot of life sometime after JE that mentioned family. And I liked the thought of Tony and Hannah pranking each other. I imagined that Hannah was like the Doctor in that she was a smart girl in school, but with her family she turned into someone quite grounded, like Rose. Perfect mixture. And last, but not least, dedicated to David Tennant, for his amazing three years of awesome Ten-ness. _**


End file.
